This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An area for displaying contents in a browser may be referred to as a displaying page of the browser. Generally speaking, an existing browser may support simultaneous displaying of multiple displayed pages. At this time, one displayed page may be taken as the current displayed page, and the other displayed pages may be taken as candidate displayed pages, which may also be referred to as a multi-tab page. The current displayed page and the candidate displayed page may be switched to accompany a user's operation.
For a browser running in a mobile terminal, such as a smartphone or a panel computer, since memory space of a mobile terminal may be limited, low memory may easily occur during the process of running the browser, e.g., when a mobile terminal simultaneously runs several applications, each of which occupies a larger memory, or simultaneously browses multiple online video pages. In this case, the browser may easily exit abnormally. To solve the foregoing problem, the existing page restoring method may be as follows. First, a browser may receive a restart signal. Second, after restarting, the browser may open a default browser page, which may be a browser home page set by a user in the browser.
By employing the existing page restoring method, a restored page is a default browser page. Under the circumstances that a user is browsing an interested webpage, when the browser exits abnormally, it is necessary to re-locate and access the webpage. However, when browsing a webpage, a user generally accesses the webpage by clicking on a hyperlink. If the browser exits abnormally, the user may not learn the Uniform/Universal Resource Locator (URL) of the accessed webpage. Thus, it may be very difficult to re-locate and access the webpage. In other words, a user's browsing information may be lost by the existing page restoring method.